


Tumblr porn meme

by kingdomkey



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomkey/pseuds/kingdomkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of (very) short stories inspired by a porn meme prompt post on Tumblr. Will contain different fandoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr porn meme

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1: Cuddles (naked)
> 
> BLU Spy/RED Pyro

It’s late; the clock beside Pyro’s bed shows it’s three in the morning. In five hours they and their bedmate will be ordered onto the battlefield to fight over land neither has any attachment to. They should be sleeping. Spy shouldn’t even be here; this is RED’s base.

Beneath the sheets of the enemy Pyro’s bedding, the Spy presses his body against the side of their shorter, rounder figure. Caressing their chest, stomach and thighs, Spy whispers words of adoration into Pyro’s hair. Pyro shudders, their hand grasping the side of the mattress. Spy is speaking in French, but the hot breath flowing over their ear and the man’s tone makes the skin he can see beneath the long, curly hair flush.

If they don’t do something now, Pyro knows Spy’s hand will slowly slide between their legs. Spy’s voice would grow lower as his fingers rubbed and ultimately penetrated, forcing gasps and moans from his otherwise quiet Pyro. As nice as it always feels, Pyro wants to sleep tonight. Spy may be an experienced assassin, able to stay awake for days at a time, but Pyro is just a flame-throwing mercenary.

Pyro rolls over to face Spy so that touching their body is more difficult. Understanding this behavior, Spy curls his arm around the shorter person’s waist and up between their shoulders. Thankful for his regard, Pyro copies him and tucks their head beneath the French man’s chin before sighing.


End file.
